Voto de Silencio
by Asamijaki
Summary: El reino del Sol y la Luna están envueltos en un conflicto que parece no cesará nunca. Hinata Shouyou tiene un destino que seguir, pero por ahora, lo único que quiere, es estar cerca de aquel callado chico que conoció tras llegar al orfanato. creditos de la imagen:
1. Prologo

_«Hace muchos años, no existía día o noche, sólo oscuridad. La luz era algo lejano, y la vida sólo un sueño, hasta que...»_

— _¡El Sol y la Luna aparecieron! —interrumpió el párvulo pelirrojo, con una sonrisa radiante, ya había memorizado aquella historia, la había grabado palabra por palabra, ya no hacía falta que su madre tomara aquel viejo libro del estante._

— _Shouyou, sí estás de esa manera en vez de hacer que duermas te mantendrás despierto. —recalcó la mujer, y resopló, haciendo que uno de sus mechones volara de su rostro y aterrizara con suavidad cerca de su mejilla. Miró "severamente" al infante y éste se escondió entre las sabanas. La mujer no pudo mantener su postura, al mirar aquellos orbes pardos mirarle tímidos desde el borde de la sabana. Entonces, sus hombros cedieron y agregó: —Bien, ¿Quieres seguir contando tú la historia? —preguntó con una voz más suave, llevando su delicado tacto a aquel vientre que se encontraba más amplio de lo normal. —Al parecer Natsu aún no se ha dormido tampoco. —Mencionó con un tono meloso, al sentir a aquel ser vivo que llevaba en el vientre, y que aunque aún no había sido bañada por los rayos del dios del sol, ya amaba con todo su corazón, de la misma forma que a su pequeño niño._

 _El infante dejó verse completamente, y el brillo de sus ojos contrastó con la alargada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se había grabado en sus labios de un momento a otro._

— _Luna y Sol eran totalmente opuesto, pero se necesitaban el uno al otro para mantener el equilibrio. —Comenzó a narrar el joven, como su madre le había contado tantas veces atrás. —Fue entonces, que hicieron un trato, alzando dos reinos, los cuales convivirían en armonía..._

 _Esa noche, el joven pelirrojo recordó la historia de cómo todo había comenzado, las leyendas de que pasó entre sol y luna eran varias, modificadas a través del tiempo, pero la que le narraba su madre, era sin duda, su favorita._

 _A veces pensaba en los dioses, como dos hermanos, al igual que él, pronto tendría la suya. No obstante, los hermanos sueles pelearse, tal vez unos miles de años en desacuerdo, fuese porque alguno había tomado la estrella del otro sin permiso, o algo por el estilo, por lo menos, era eso en lo que pensaba en aquel entonces._

 _Desde que tenía memoria, ambos reinos no convivían, como decía la historia, la familia de Shouyou había huido, hacía una región más alejada de la frontera entre las dos naciones. Nadie sabía exactamente el porqué había iniciado todo aquello, pero ninguna parte parecía querer extender una mano, a desenvainar una espada._

 _Sin embargo, todos aquellos conflictos, tenían al párvulo sin preocupaciones, todo parecía realmente lejano y ajeno; lo único que lo mantenía de interés, eran los rumores de un guerrero de oscura armadura, un héroe que todos decían, parecía ser de baja estatura, pero su manejo con la espada, era una historia diferente._

 _Shouyou quedó embelesado con las habladurías sobre el guerrero, tenía varios nombres, pero comúnmente, se referían a él como: "Pequeño Gigante"_

 _Él quería ser como aquel, quería luchar por su nación, el reino del Sol._

 _Y esto, a su madre, le preocupó un poco. El padre de los niños, había sido reclutado para aquella horrenda matanza, pero un día simplemente, las cartas que siempre mandaba, dejaron de llegar._

 _El tiempo pasó, la guerra no se detenía, y lo inminente por fin llegó a ellos._

 _Shouyou soñaba con ser un guerrero para proteger a su madre y a su hermana como el Pequeño Gigante lo hacía, pero no fue hasta esa ratifica noche, cuando el sol se ocultó por el horizonte, cuando por fin, su realidad lo golpeó cruelmente._

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Hinata. —El joven de cabellera ceniza caminaba por los pasillos de aquella congregación, su mirada castaña pasó hasta el muchacho de su lado, ciertamente más bajo de estatura, el cual, cargaba algunos libros en brazos, por igual que él.

—No es nada, Suga-san. —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando aquel característico brillo que sólo él podía tener.

Los últimos 10 años habían sido difíciles para Hinata Shouyou, desde el evento que dio vuelta su mundo. Tras perder a su madre, todos los jóvenes que quedaron sin hogar, fueron reubicados en distintas instituciones: Orfanatos, hospitales, iglesias, etc.; por órdenes del entonces rey.

El joven, ahora huérfano, se sentía muy afortunado de haber tenido la suerte de estar en el mismo lugar que su hermana pequeña. No hubiera soportado el dolor de perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

—Sugawara... —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz conocida de cierta castaña.

—Michimiya —saludó Koushi inquieto —, ¿Pasó algo?

Michimiya Yui, era una de las hermanas del convento al otro lado del edificio, donde se adiestraban a las jóvenes novicias, donde estaba Natsu.

—Los ancianos han mandado a alguien del consejo para la supervisión. —informó la monja.

El joven fray suspiró, sabía que el monasterio mandaría revisiones constantes, después de todo, su área, estaba específicamente bajo la sospecha de ocultar jóvenes magos.

Desde que se desató la guerra, en el reino del sol, las artes mágicas estaban totalmente prohibidas, su uso se limitaba al campo de batalla, y a cualquiera que se le viera infringiendo la ley, sería mandado a juicio; comúnmente, esto terminaba en hogueras, crucifixiones, ahogamientos y ahorcamientos públicos, al igual que otras torturas, siendo solamente el entretenimiento de personas que pasen por la plaza principal del reino ese día.

—Hinata, adelántate, te alcanzaré en la biblioteca. —le anuncio al más joven, mientras iba junto a la castaña. Después de todo, Daichi Sawamura, incomprensiblemente, era menos precavido cuando el joven encargado del lugar le atendía.

Shouyou asintió, y siguió su camino.

No obstante, sólo al doblar la esquina del pasillo, vio algo caer desde arriba de los muros del jardín. Bueno, eso ha ese punto, ya era común.

— ¡Oh, Kageyama! —Nombró Shouyou, haciendo que este se sobre saltara.

— ¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Baja la voz! —El azabache gritó a susurros, mientras se quitaba las hojas del cabello y vestimentas, además de mirar a todas partes.

Tobio no pertenecía a ninguna institución —Ni a esa nación—, más bien, desde que su pueblo había caído en un enfrentamiento, había huido de los soldados de su propio reino, y había ido hasta las fronteras de la nación del Sol, refugiándose en estás.

Curiosamente, un guerrero de este reino, le dio una mano, le brindo un techo y le enseñó cómo defenderse.

Para bien o para mal, había quedado bajo el cuidado de la familia Iwaizumi, la cual, era la encargada de proteger al linaje de la realeza.

Sin embargo, eso no era un obstáculo para que Tobio se escabullera entre la biblioteca de aquel templo, ya que era una de las más completas y más antiguas. A ese punto, había ya devorado por completo todos los libros del palacio, pero algo le inquietaba, las páginas faltantes de cierta leyenda, no podían quedar en blanco para él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bakageyama? Daichi-san ha vuelto, y si encuentra algo fuera de lo común, las consecuencias caerán hacia Suga-san. —Recalcó el pelirrojo, a lo que el aprendiz de espadachín frunció los labios.

—Vengo a devolver algunos libros que me llevé la última vez. —se justificó, señalando con la mirada aquel morral grisáceo que cargaba a sus espaldas. —E igual quiero agradecerle a Kenma-san por su ayuda en selección.

Shouyou hizo una mueca indescifrable, y asintió.

No era que le molestara que Tobio y Kozume se entendieran, pero comúnmente lo dejaban fuera de sus conversaciones —por así llamarles—, él llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo derribar las murallas que rodeaban a aquel chico enigmático que conoció al llegar al lugar.

Sí, pasaban tiempo juntos, y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, sin embargo, quién siempre buscaba al chico semi-rubio, era Hinata; en el fondo, igual quería ver al joven de orbes ámbar interesado en pasar tiempo con él, y no metido entre los libros.

Entre discusiones sin sentido y burlas inofensivas, llegaron frente a una gran puerta, al abrirla, el olor a hojas viejas y humedad invadió sus fosas nasales, había mucho silencio, nada más que el tic-tac de las manecillas de un anticuado reloj y el leve sonido del pasar de las páginas, llenaban el enorme salón.

Detrás de un mueble de madera, se veía una cabellera dorada, y castaña a las raíces, hundido entre las palabras escritas a tinta en el viejo papel. El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, sabía que iba a estar en ese lugar, ya que, sin contar la sombra de aquel gran árbol en el patio, la biblioteca era de los lugares más cómodos para el otro.

— ¡Kenma! —Exclamó con alegría Shouyou, haciendo que aquella melena que se asomaba por atrás del escritorio diera un pequeño salto, el pelirrojo dejó los libros que llevaba en brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hinata, idiota! ¡No sé grita en la biblioteca! —le reprendió Tobio.

—Tú también estás gritando... —murmuró el de fanales pardos, haciéndole ver la irónica situación.

Kozume soltó un suspiro, y cerró el grueso libro forrado de piel que llevaba en mano. Se sacudió un poco el polvo, y se incorporó debidamente, saludó con un gesto a ambos, y tomó una pequeña libreta a un costado de la mesa, escribiendo algo con la pluma y tinta que se encontraban casi junto a esta.

«Hola Shouyou, Kageyama. ¿Me necesitaban para algo?»

—Buenos días, Kenma-san, he venido a devolver los libros de la otra vez. —dio un paso al frente.

Si, aquella libreta costurada y bien cuidada, era la forma en la que comúnmente el muchacho de ojos dorados se comunicaba. No, no le faltaba audición o voz, por lo que el hermano Sugawara le había explicado, las razones de la condición de Kozume, iban más allá que un voto de silencio.

Kenma vivía en un pueblo a las afueras de la gran ciudad, en ese tiempo, los afectados por las guerras eran tratados frecuentemente por boticarios, y nadie tenía mejores remedios medicinales que la madre de Kozume.

Pero la bondad de la mujer era demasiado grande, los rumores de que había ayudado a soldados del reino de la luna no se hicieron de esperar, la traición de aquella "bruja" corría de boca en boca a través del pueblo, y cierto día, hicieron justicia por mano propia.

Por si esto no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Koushi había mencionado un detalle que había inquieto por completo a Hinata, y era el cómo había encontrado a Kenma. El pueblo entero fue víctima de una masacre total, por lo que había dicho el Fray, no había más rastros de vida que el joven semi-rubio.

Sobre qué es lo que pasó ese día, no había detalles, pero Kenma, no volvió a hablar desde aquella vez.

—No, todavía necesito más, tal vez alguna obra de antes de la guerra... —contestó Tobio, tras leer la libreta. —Oikawa-san tiene algunas guardadas en su alcoba, pero me restringen ese acceso.

— ¿No puedes entrar a la habitación del Gran Rey? —comentó el pelirrojo por detrás del azabache.

—No, Iwaizumi-san me ha dicho que no me acerque mucho a la familia real. —murmuró algo vencido. —Por alguna razón, Oikawa-san no me quiere enseñar sus técnicas de combate.

«No le agradas» afirmó Kenma, con pocas palabras, como siempre.

—No tiene porque recordármelo, Kenma-san. —suspiró el ojo-azul, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla, las risas del pelirrojo no le eran de apoyo.

«Shouyou, ¿no irías a ver a tu hermana hoy?» Leyó en sobre el papel, y las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron.

Sí, hoy incluso había visto a Yui estar por estos lados del edificio, pero al escuchar que Sugawara necesitaba ayuda para llevar unas cosas a la biblioteca, lo había distraído de sus propósitos principales. No sólo por ayudar a Koushi, sí bien las acciones de Hinata eran buenas, tenía más de una intención.

—Oh, quería verte. —terminó soltando con simpleza. —A Natsu le gusta más cuando estás tú... —se justificó, desviado su mirada castaña. — ¿Quieres venir? Digo... Sólo sí tú quieres...

A la joven niña pelirroja, por alguna razón le gustaba la compañía del más callado, acostumbraba que, mientras Shouyou le leía algún cuento, ella trenzaba algunas de las mechas rubias del mayor, aprovechando que su cabello era más largo que el de su hermano.

A Kozume realmente no le molestaba aquello, era hasta cierto punto relajante.

«Está bien.» se observó en el blanco lienzo.

Después de que el protegido del caballero del Rey se fuera, los otros dos se habían escabullido a la parte este del edificio. Cada viernes, las hermanas se juntaban en una reunión en el ala principal del templo, y ese era el momento en que Shouyou aprovechaba para ver a su querida hermana, con ayuda de cierta chica tímida y rubia que se aseguraba no hubieran moros en la costa.

Esa tarde fue tranquila, eran pequeños momentos en donde podían sentirse totalmente ajenos a todas aquellas peleas que se libraban en el exterior, de todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado hasta llegar a ese punto. Kozume, ante las pequeñas manos que cepillaban su cabello, y la voz de su amigo de fondo, cerró los ojos, y dejó que _Xué_ se lo llevara a un lugar no muy lejano en su memoria.

Aquel día, hace varios años, aún se sentía tan fresco como la sangre que llegó a sus manos.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, habían tomado el desayuno juntos, sin embargo, su madre le había hecho una petición inusual: Ir a buscar especímenes en el bosque, no era algo que se le dificultara, pero hallar cierta flor, le tomó más de lo que había imaginado. Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde, las llamas consumían a lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar.

En ese momento, todo se vino abajo, y las cosas se tornaron turbias, empezó a escuchar su voz, aquella voz que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo, aquella voz que le pertenecía a un ser que bien, podía ser llamado su ángel guardián, o el mismísimo lobo _skoll_ , que intentaba devorarlo de una mordida.

Después de eso, su cabello comenzó a opacarse, aquellas raíces rubias se tornaban castañas, y su tiempo en ese mundo se acababa. Había caído en manos del rey demonio, y era algo que lo atormentaría hasta el final.

Pero no sentía temor, no le tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, y fue así desde ese momento, sin embargo el destino jugaba de una manera incomprensible para Kozume. Ahora que tenía un nuevo lugar, habían aparecido personas que simplemente no quería que fueran dañadas. Y ahora eran su mayor debilidad, era aterrador sólo pensar en ello. Y de todas las personas, a quien más temía, era Hinata Shouyou.

—Natsu, ¿Qué haces? —se escuchó un susurro por parte del pelirrojo mayor.

—Kenma-san se ve muy tranquilo durmiendo. —se justificó la más pequeña en edad, mientras seguía acomodando aquellas pequeñas flores blancas en el cabello semi-trenzado del chico dormido. —Son lindas, ¿No?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Sí, lo es... —comentó sonriente Hinata, contemplando aquella apacible expresión que acompañaba siempre el rostro ajeno.

En ese momento no lo sabían, pero su destino ya estaba escrito, la historia del héroe ya había trazado su futuro contra el rey demonio, y los sucesos que desencadenarían el principio del fin, habían caído ya en un efecto dominó, desde el momento en que sus pies tocaron el templo, y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Mientras tanto, en las lejanas tierras del sur, las alas de aquella majestuosa ave, planeaban por los bosques que escondían bastos ríos, desplegando aquellas largas y elegantes plumas.

— ¡ _Hoowlting_! —llamó el adiestrador.

El búho de grandes ojos dorados descendió sobre el antebrazo de aquel hombre de mirada vivaz.

—Bokuto-san, _Hoowlting_ , tiene que comer. —Un joven de ojos rasgados y azulados, habló por atrás del mayor.

— ¡Akaashi! —volteó rápidamente el segundo al mando, y el búho sobrevoló hasta el chico más bajo.

Akaashi Keiji era cuidador oficial de las bestias mágicas, aunque no poseía habilidades sobre naturales, su dominio con dichas criaturas, era casi inigualable. Había sido reclutado desde muy joven por el Rey de las tierras oscuras, sin pensarlo mucho, había aceptado, un techo en donde pasar las heladas noches y comida, era casi un lujo que no podía desaprovechar. Claro que, soportar a aquel chico domador de las mismas bestias —y mano derecha de su majestad—, estaba escrito en las letras pequeñas del contrato.

—Kuroo-san ha estado preguntando por usted desde la mañana. —le mencionó, sin darle mucha relevancia a las exclamaciones ajenas, que al momento se detuvieron.

— ¿Mi bro? —Alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, como siempre, era bastante informal al referirse a la persona con máxima autoridad en todo el reino; no obstante, era comprensible hasta cierto punto.

—Al parecer una mantícora ha estado atacando un pueblo cercano a la laguna de Chía, puede que el templo sea destruido también. —informó el azabache, estoico, como de costumbre.

— ¿Tendou hizo eso?

Keiji rodó los ojos.

—Una mantícora, una bestia, no hablamos de Alias. —Aclaró. —Él salió en una misión con el comandante, por eso mismo Kuroo-san lo solicita a usted, Bokuto-san.

El de cabellera bicolor abrió su boca en una perfecta "o", para después sonreír.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo, Akaashi? —el joven de orbes dorados lo miró expectante.

—Creo que usted puede encargarse por sí mismo. —recalcó, mientras se daba la media vuelta, sacando un pequeño ratón muerto de la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, dándoselo al búho que se apoyaba en su hombro.

— ¡Akaashe! —bufó Bokuto, siguiendo el pasó del otro, en una rutina, casi repetitiva.

Bokuto Kotarou era la mano derecha del Rey Demonio, y por lo tanto, tenía el poder de gobernar territorios de la nación de la Luna. No obstante, no abusaba de ello. Sí le preguntarán a Keiji, Bokuto era una persona simple y fácil de leer, como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto; pero sus habilidades como adiestrador y en el campo de batalla, eran admirables —Aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta—.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban dentro de la gran estructura, las cortinas comúnmente estaban cerradas durante el día, la luz del sol nunca debía entrar en el castillo.

Frente a la gran puerta de madera, Akaashi se detuvo y tocó para que le permitieran el paso, los guardias a los lados estaban quietos como estatuas, y Bokuto sólo entró gritando como siempre.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Cuándo vuelve Mantícora! —preguntó una vez entrando al gran salón, pero en ese momento, Tetsurou no estaba solo. —¡Oh!

Un joven albino con puntas oscuras, miró a los recién llegados e hizo una reverencia, después de todo, tenían rangos superiores al suyo.

Semi Eita, era uno de los principales líderes en las tropas de exploración cerca de la frontera de ambos reinos. Sin duda, uno de los soldados más obedientes y audaces que Akaashi alguna vez conoció.

En esa ocasión, la mirada aceitunada del líder se veía sombría.

—Se han reportado bajas. —habló esta vez el azabache que se sentaba en aquel lugar tan elegante. —Muchas bajas. —recalcó.

Sin duda, el rey se veía algo extraño, su mirada comúnmente risueña se tornó de una manera sutilmente fría.

Puede que Keiji pudiera leer el ambiente, pero Bokuto, era totalmente ignorante de ello.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿No sólo era una de consulta con las Ninfas? —recordó el adiestrador.

El menor de los presentes, pudo ver como las manos de Eita temblaban inconscientemente. Algo estaba mal.

—Así es, Bo. —afirmó el de alto mando, incorporándose de su trono. Esa no era una buena señal. —¿Saben? —prosiguió después de una breve pausa, paseando por los alrededores de los ventanales cerrados, extendió su dedo índice, provocando que una pequeña llama saliera de él, mientras que su otra mano, reposaba a sus espaldas. —Los _Treant_ le temen al fuego más que nada, y por tal de proteger los bosques, hacen _cualquier_ cosa.

—Kuroo-san... —Keiji alzó una ceja, no sabía a donde quería llegar, pero el ambiente rápidamente se tensó.

—Dime, Eita-kun, ¿En verdad fuiste a ver a las Ninfas? —cuestionó, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, era escalofriante, y el albino tragó en seco.

—Sí. —afirmó, sin embargo, su tono estaba claramente tembloroso.

—Ya veo. —llevó su mirada hasta su hombre de confianza. —Bokuto.

Fue un cuestión de segundos, el líder de tropa sacó rápidamente una daga de mano; pero lo único que el azabache pudo ver, fueron los brillantes orbes de Kotarou volverse un destello, y de un momento a otro, el sonido metálico de aquella cuchilla estrellarse abruptamente contra el suelo, llenó el eco del enorme salón.

—Mientes, Semi Eita. —Puntualizó el rey, mirando como este se encontraba aprisionado por los brazos del adiestrador apretando su cuello. — ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y para quién?

—No sé de qué hablas. —musitó con dificultad.

—Me han dicho que te has encontrado con soldados del reino del Sol. —escupió como veneno. —Esperaba más de ti, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Por su parte, Akaashi había quedado totalmente estático en su lugar, pero mantenía la calma. Sin embargo, la risa del albino lo sacó de lugar.

A pesar de estar a punto de perder la conciencia, Semi sonrió en la cara de Tetsurou.

—No podrás ocultar la verdad para siempre...

Después de ello, sus párpados cedieron ante el cansancio, y la falta de aire. Quedó inconsciente, pero no estaba muerto.

—Llévenlo al subterráneo. —Siseó, apoyando su hombro en la pared al lado del gran ventanal.

Bokuto a pesar de su personalidad hiperactiva, guardó silencio, o más bien, se concentró en cargar el cuerpo del _traidor_ a sus espaldas.

Pero antes de que ambos salieran del lugar, el rey agregó: —De esto, ni una palabra a Satori.

Keiji asintió, mientras las puertas del lugar se cerraban nuevamente.

Kuroo deslizó uno de sus dedos por la tela sedosa de las cortinas, y dejó que un pequeño rayo de sol se filtrara en la oscura sala. Hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba aquella luz, esa misma luz que le recordaba una de las cosas más valiosas para él, y de igual manera, recalcaba el no poder poseerlo; pero era cuestión de tiempo, sí todo salía según lo planeado, _skoll_ cumplirá su cometido, y todo habrá acabado.

 _Mientras tanto, sólo contemplaría los dorados rayos del sol, y anhelaría aquel calor que hace 10 años pudo tocar._

— ¿Kenma?—la voz del pelirrojo hizo que los orbes ámbar del semi-rubio se abrieran levemente.

Kozume llevó una afligida y cansada mirada hasta su compañero. Pudo visualizar a la niña durmiendo a unos metros de ellos, sobre el pasto.

Hinata le miraba preocupado, estaba ciertamente más cerca de lo acostumbrado, pero Kenma no tenía mucho problema con eso. El tacto del menor en su mejilla era tranquilizante, y después de un rato en silencio, decidió hablar:

—Kenma, ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —su voz sonaba mucho más suave de lo normal. Kozume negó con la cabeza. —Parecía como si estuvieras a punto de llorar...

El mayor desvío la mirada, y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, la falta de sus mechas lo alertó, y encaminó su tacto hasta su coronilla. En ese momento, tomó una de las pequeñas flores que la más pequeña de los tres había dejado, y sonrió.

Bajó una entre sus dedos, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Aquella pequeña flor blanca se tornó dorada, sus pétalos se alargaron, y su centro se decoloró a un tono marrón, y el tamaño se hizo considerablemente más grande.

Kenma le tendió aquel girasol de radiantes colores, y Shouyou sonrió ampliamente.

Esa era una de las muchas maneras en que Kozume se expresaba, a pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, y del imperturbable silencio entre ambos, un sentimiento fue floreciendo a través de los años.

Sí, sus destinos estaban marcados, y la inminente tempestad estaba asechando cerca. Pero aquellos momentos juntos, hacían que sus temores desaparecieran.

 _La historia del héroe y el hijo de la bruja, estaba por comenzar._


	2. Capitulo 1: I Silencio

N/A: Hola, No me había dado cuenta de que esto no lo había subido por aquí :( ¡pero aquí está la primera parte del capitulo 1! :D  
Se preguntarán: ¿"Primera parte"? Bueno, quiero organizarlos de esa manera. Los capítulos, se dividirá en partes, y estás serán en cierta época antes de los hechos en el Prólogo.

No tengo idea de que tan largo salga esto, pero tengo mucho que escribir en él. Espero le den una oportunidad. Y sobre todo, Gracias por leer ❤

* * *

I. Silencio.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde aquella fatídica noche. El niño aún sentía todo totalmente irreal: los gritos de sus conocidos, el sonido del galopar de los caballos, las patadas de los soldados derribando la puerta de su hogar, el llanto de Natsu... Eran las cosas que Shouyou todavía podía escuchar, como si aquellos ecos esperaran en el momento adecuado para resonar en sus oídos.

Él había logrado escapar junto a su familia, y para eso tuvo que ignorar las súplicas de las personas que se encontraban rogando en el suelo teñido de carmín, no obstante, ya lejos de lo que alguna vez habían llamado su hogar, su madre no aguantó más. No tenía mucho tiempo de que su hermana había llegado al mundo y se encontraba débil, eso sin contar el daño que había recibido por parte de aquellos soldados.

El pequeño niño pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que huir lo más lejos posible con aquella criatura en brazos.

No sabría decir cuántas horas se encontró huyendo, lo último que albergaban sus pensamientos era una cabellera dorada junto a una indescifrable mirada ámbar. Después de eso, despertó en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de extraños que le habían arrebatado a su hermana.

Entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, las mujeres que estaban -ahí vestidas de una forma tan extraña que nunca antes había visto- intentaron calmarlo en vano.

Sólo un joven que recién iniciaba sus labores religiosas en aquel templo fue el único quien logró calmarle. Le informó que le habían encontrado bastante mal, deshidratado y con alta fiebre, pero que su hermana estaba bien, tan sólo tenía una insolación que pudieron atender a tiempo.

En ese momento Sugawara se sorprendió al saber cuánto habían recorrido solos un niño de apenas unos 7 años, aún más con una casi recién nacida en brazos. El agua de los ríos cercanos los había salvado de una muerte segura, pero el joven aún pensaba que había sido producto de algo más que la suerte.

-Sugawara-san, ¿está seguro de que es buena idea dejarlo andar por el templo así nada mas? -comentó una joven castaña, estaba en sus años de aprendizaje al igual que el cenizo.

-Es mejor que no se sienta aprisionado, ese no es el punto -Koushi le sonrió levemente, y posó su palma sobre el hombro de la novicia. -Además, es normal que este preocupado por su hermanita, ¿no lo crees?

Yui bajó la mirada, pensando un poco en ello. Koushi a veces tenía ese toque comprensivo y amable que a ella aún le faltaba perfeccionar. Michimiya había entrado a aquella institución hace un par de años, sin embargo, todavía era una novata. Sus superiores le llamaban constantemente la atención, aunque siempre daba lo mejor de sí.

-¿Sugawara-san? -la voz de la otra sonaba algo extrañada, pues sin darse cuenta, ya caminaba hasta la salida.

-Oh, ¿pensabas que lo dejaría sin vigilancia? -parpadeó un par de veces y la tomó del brazo. -Tenemos que cuidarlo, Yui.

La muchacha sólo se dejó arrastrar por el chico refrescante que era su compañero. Algo le decía que esto no terminaría del todo bien.

...

En esos momentos, Shouyou caminaba por los pasillos de la institución y estaba maravillado; la estructura parecía ser antigua, pero bien cuidada y magnífica, contaba con 3 alas aparte del templo, el cual era el edificio principal.

Shouyou se aventuró a adentrarse por el segundo edificio, llegando a un amplio jardín al centro de todo, uniendo a las 4 partes. Sí, el lugar era enorme. El jardín estaba rodeado de arbustos con flores que no conocía, no sabía qué tan lejos había llegado, porque incluso la vegetación era diferente... excepto por aquella flor. La reconocería donde fuera: un girasol.

Era su flor favorita y la de su madre también. Siempre le contaba que esa flor tenía un significado especial para ella.

Hinata se acercó hasta la flor, hincándose para poder contemplarla mejor. Era pequeña, le faltaba crecer un poco más. Había escuchado historias de girasoles que crecían tanto que te guiaban hacia el palacio del Dios del Sol.

Fue entonces cuando un leve resplandor le cegó.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y después de unos instantes, se atrevió a elevar con delicadeza uno de sus párpados, logrando asomar uno de sus luceros los pardos. No había entendido qué había sido ese resplandor, quiso imaginar que habían sido los rayos del sol, sin emargo, lo único que logró visualizar fue una silueta bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Y por un momento su mirar se detuvo sobre esta. Y vio dorado. Dorado como el resplandor del mismísimo Xué.

Tal vez, fue el resplandor de un sol diferente.

-¡Hey! -se levantó de golpe, yendo hasta aquel.

El joven de cabellos rubios dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, tal parece que no había visto a Shouyou hasta ese momento.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente, sus ojos brillaban y el niño del árbol intentó levantar su libro, para hacer como sí no hubiese escuchado.

-Hola, soy nuevo aquí, mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou, ¿y el tuyo? -comentó a viva voz, mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho. -¿Estás leyendo? ¿Qué lees? ¿Te gusta leer? Yo le leo a mi hermana Natsu desde que estaba en el vientre de mamá, ella decía que le gustaba porque daba pequeñas pataditas, aunque no le he podido leer desde que llegamos aquí. Todavía ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, ¿tú llevas mucho en este lugar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? -No paraba de hablar, tal vez se había emocionado demasiado, el otro parecía algo asustado ante su actitud tan espontánea y enérgica. -¿Eres muy callado? -preguntó tras una leve pausa, sus mejillas estaban algo rosas ante el silenció por parte del rubio. El silencio era vergonzoso.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada al pasto, no sabía qué más decir si no recibía respuestas. Lo único que llenó el ambiente fue el canto de las aves y la brisa que pasaba por el lugar. Alzó su mirar por encima de su hombro y se percató de algo que no había notado antes.

Entre el dorado cabello del chico, unas raíces castañas se asomaban.

Hinata extendió su mano hasta aquellos cabellos, tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por algo más, pero sentía ganas de tocarlo.

-¡Hinata! -pudo escuchar la voz familiar de Koushi, e incluso pudo jurar haberle visto saltar desde un arbusto cerca de los pasillos.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero aquel par lo había estado vigilando durante su recorrido.

-Oh, Sugawara-san -El chico se levantó y pudo ver cómo el de su lado hacía lo mismo.

-Hinata, creo que ya conociste a Kenma -Sonrió algo nervioso. Shouyou pudo notar a aquella castaña de antes salir del mismo lugar que el cenizo. Aquellas hojas y ramas en sus cabellos los delataban de una manera terrible, mas no comentó nada.

-Kenma-kun, ¿por qué no estás en tus clases? -reprochó la castaña con voz cansada en lugar de sorprendida. Eso le daba la idea al niño de que en el otro aquello ya era algo común.

El recién llegado volteó a ver al otro, parecía como si no tuviera la intención de decir nada en su defensa. Fue en ese momento, en donde Shouyou frunció el entrecejo y los labios en una mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? -cuestionó Hinata, observando cómo el rubio posaba sus fanales ámbar por un momento en él, para después apartarlos. Parecía estar buscando algo entre sus bolsillos, pero nada. El pelirrojo dejó caer sus hombros y por primera vez se planteó una interrogante más probable. -¿No te agrado?

Kenma volteó a mirarlo rápidamente y la voz de Sugawara fue la que se escuchó.

-Hinata, -la mano del mayor se pasó sobre su hombro, brindándole una mirada comprensiva- Kenma no...

Y en ese momento, se sintió una de las peores personas en la tierra del Sol.

(...)

El sonido metálico de las finas hojas de las espadas chocar entre sí era uno de los que más le gustaban a Hajime. Era una sonido que le recordaba a su hogar. Los entrenamientos con su padre eran de los momentos que más disfrutaba. Los movimientos tan fluidos y exactos hacían que sus manos cosquillearan.

Fue en ese instante de distracción en que el hombre mayor se aprovechó e hizo que la espada del más joven volarara por los aires, dejándola caer sobre el suelo en un golpe seco.

-Descansa, Hajime -Le ordenó el mayor, posando una mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

Iwaizumi Hajime, 15 años de edad. Era descendiente directo de una familia prestigiosa de guerreros y fieles sirvientes de la familia real, y tenían el deber de protegerlos de cualquier mal, siempre estando a su disposición.

-Si, padre -El adolescente se secó el sudor que se había formado en su frente. Envainó su espada nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta de salida del salón.

-¿A dónde vas? -Cuestionó su envejecido padre, las canas hacían reflejar la experiencia de vida de aquella persona, al igual que las arrugas bien marcadas al lado de sus ojos.

-Saldré a refrescarme un rato -Mencionó, deslizando su mirada a un lado. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien al esperar la respuesta del hombre.

-Bien, salúdame al joven príncipe.

A Hajime casi se le atora la saliva en la garganta. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No eres muy discreto cuando sales de nuestro cuarto por las noches -suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, agarrando su espada para limpiar la hoja de esta -Sólo ten cuidado, al Rey no le agrada que la servidumbre esté tan cerca del joven.

El azabache asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Había sido un secreto de dos desde hace un tiempo -o al menos eso creían-. Hajime y Tooru eran amigos desde niños; cuando el abuelo de este último seguía vivo, ambos niños entrenaban juntos, comían, jugaban, e incluso habían veces en que permitían a alguno de los dos dormir donde el otro. Pero todo cambió cuando el joven príncipe cumplió 10.

El padre de este, y nuevo rey, había prohibido que los trabajadores y demás personas por debajo de su clase social estuvieran cerca de su familia.

Debido a eso, ambos tomaron distancia durante un tiempo. Con la guerra que no parecía querer terminar, los entrenamientos de Hajime y las clases de Tooru, la distancia crecía más y más.

No obstante, el castaño no podía dejar de notar al azabache. Siempre estaba ahí, podía verle entrenar desde la ventana mientras él estaba en sus aburridas clases de lingüística; cuando daba paseos por los jardines del palacio, o incluso en juntas a las que su padre le llevaba, siempre ahí, custodiando la puerta junto al Iwaizumi mayor.

Fue tiempo después cuando notó que no sólo se trataban de coincidencias. Tanto el azabache, como el castaño, habían desarrollado la costumbre inconsciente de ir donde sabían encontrarían al otro.

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que acordaron encontrarse por las noches, cuando nadie pudiera verlos, donde nadie pudiera juzgarlos.

Porque durante ese tiempo, algo más que una inocente amistad de la niñez había nacido.

-Oh, Iwaizumi, -una voz detuvo el caminar del azabache, haciéndole mirar al dueño de esta. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Makki. -suspiró, aliviado al saber que no se trataba de alguien que pudiera acusarle con la familia real. -Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿sabes? Está prohibido que entremos a esta parte del palacio.

-Vine por algo de comer... -se encogió de hombros y le enseñó una manzana que llevaba en una mano. -Lo que nos dan de comer es una maldita miseria. -se quejó entre unas leves risas amargas.

El nuevo rey no los trataba como iguales, no como su sucesor.

Todos esperaban que cuando el joven Tooru pasara al ocupar el trono, las cosas cambiarían. Tenían muchas expectativas en él.

Muchos, como Hanamaki, que eran aprendices para guerreros y guardias del castillo, tenían fe absoluta en Oikawa.

-¿Y bien? -el muchacho arqueó una ceja, observando sugerente al de cabellos negros.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué haces en el área restringida, cerca de las habitaciones de la familia real?

-¿Qué intentas insinuar? -Cuestionó el más bajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, nada -comentó mientras ladeaba su mano, restándole importancia a la conversación, mientras con la otra daba le daba un descarado mordisco a aquella roja manzana.

Iwaizumi bufó por lo bajo y se hizo una pequeña nota mental de tener cuidado con aquel.

Continuó su camino, esta vez con más delicadeza y precaución. No quería meter en problemas a su padre, todavía era menor y estaba bajo sus cuidados.

Llegó hasta los jardines por atrás de la entrada principal del palacio, buscó entre los arbustos una capa, hecha con fibras orgánicas, con algunas hojas y ramas adheridas a su superficie. Observó la ventana de la habitación del joven príncipe y después hasta la enredadera que cubría el muro.

Se puso su capa y comenzó a escalar. Aquella le servía para que los guardias y sirvientas no le vieran al pasar. Su familia no poseía magia, pero podía arreglárselas al poder volverse -no del todo- invisible.

Era complicado poder llegar a ver al más joven de los Oikawa, y sobre todo peligroso. Claro, jamás admitiría eso frente al castaño.

Llegó al balcón y tocó 5 veces la puerta de vidrio, con intervalos de 3 segundos entre cada uno. De inmediato, estas se abrieron. Hajime sintió un peso sobre sus hombros junto a una abrazadera calidez que lo envolvía, también se había unido un latido demasiado fuerte que azotaba contra su pecho.

-Iwa-chan, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Cállate, eres molesto. -cerró los ojos, permitiéndose pasar sus manos por la cintura ajena, rodeándole en un cálido abrazo. -Déjame entrar antes de que nos vean, Trashykawa.

(...)

El reino de la Luna había tomado el papel del villano, su rey había comenzado la interminable guerra por motivos que el niño no podía comprender.

Habían historias y rumores de que el Rey demonio no tenía un corazón tan frío como todos se planteaban. Se decía que había sido por una pelea con alguno de los antiguos reyes del otro reino, traición de su confianza por parte de la familia real, o incluso, por un amor prohibido.

Tadashi aún no comprendía por qué todos trataban de justificar sus acciones. Una guerra es una guerra. No hay lados bueno, ni lados malos, nadie gana, y mucha gente muere.

Y aunque hubiera razones, ¿era la venganza o el amor tan importantes para continuar con toda esa catástrofe?

El joven pecoso una vez se atrevió a cuestionar aquello cuando ayudaba a desenredar las redes de pesca con su padre.

-Sólo si el amor está corrupto con deseos de venganza y odio. -Respondió.

Tadashi siempre había visto a su padre como una persona muy sabia, por lo que esa noche en el muelle, se sentó a pensar. Observó el mar bajó sus pies y luego subió la mirada hasta el cielo.

Su nación era odiada mucho por su gobierno, pero Yamaguchi aún le tenía fe a Chía. La noche era un regalo suyo. Y era uno de los presentes más hermosos que los mortales pudieron tener.

Sí, antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero la luna y las estrellas que le brindaban luz lo hacían sentir seguro.

Fue en ese entonces que Tadashi se dio una idea de a qué se refería su padre.

Él amaba a su padre, amaba la noche, amaba las estrellas, pero sobre todas las cosas materiales, amaba a la Luna.

Tal vez ella tenía la respuesta.

-Luna... -comenzó a hablar, su voz era tan baja que tal vez la Luna no lograría escucharlo. Sin embargo, siguió hablando. -¿Algún día la guerra entre los dos reinos terminará?

Esa noche no recibió respuesta de Chía, sin embargo, esbozó una dulce sonrisa hacia ella, yéndose hacia la cabaña que compartía con su padre a las orillas de la playa.

En ese momento, pareciera que la diosa de la luna no lo escuchase, pero había quienes sí lo hacían.

Cerca del lugar, más adentrados hasta las lagunas alumbradas por la luz de la luna, las ninfas de agua jugaban de forma traviesa como era costumbre, hasta que el ruido de pisadas apuradas y jadeos las alertaron.

Era una figura de baja estatura, su sombra reflejada con la luz de la luna corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar; contra el contraste de los suaves rayos lunares se podían observar algunos detalles alarmantes: la sangre goteando, las cadenas rotas que colgaban de sus brazos y piernas chocaban entre sí. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención era aquella cola alargada y orejas que se asomaban por encima de su cabeza.

Se trataba de un híbrido.

El castaño corría y corría, como si estuviera escapando, huyendo de algo que ponía su vida en peligro, o más bien, su libertad.

Se escuchó un silbido y el chico se temió lo peor. Al ver las alas de una gran ave sobre él, supo que todo había acabado.

-¡Suéltame! -se quejó pataleando, aquella ave le había alzado ya dos metros sobre el suelo con aquellas grandes garras.

Después de unos instantes, el ave lo liberó aún en el aire. Morisuke sintió su sangre helar al no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Cerró los ojos y esperó la caída, sintió su cuerpo rodar por una pequeña colina, llenándose de igual manera con tierra y fango.

-Al parecer los gatos no siempre caen de pie... -se escuchó una voz estoica y apacible.

Yaku se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia. Pero se dio cuenta de que no eran las personas que él creía que eran.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Gruñó, crispando sus cabellos y cola.

El azabache estaba encima de una gran roca, así que tenía que bajar su mirada para observarle, sus ojos finos y ligeramente rasgados le recordaron a una lechuza. Aquel búho en su brazo se había hecho considerablemente más pequeño. Debe ser una criatura mágica, pensó. No obstante, el muchacho, no parecía ser mayor que él en edad, podría tener 10 o 13 a lo mucho. Se encontraba solo en aquel oscuro bosque lleno de bestias mágicas.

-Akaashi Keiji. -dijo sin titubear, mientras daba un salto hasta el suelo, cayendo de pie frente al otro. -Eres un híbrido. -Afirmó, en lugar de preguntar, mirándole de reojo. -¿De qué huyes? ¿Cazadores interespecie?

-Algo así. -murmuró Morisuke, tragando saliva. Aquella persecución lo había dejado sin aliento y la sangre de sus heridas no dejaba de salir. -¿Podrías...? -intentó pedir mientras aún le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

La adrenalina que lo mantenía en pie lentamente estaba abandonándolo.

-Se desmayó -Le comentó al búho que reposaba en su ante brazo. Keiji se agachó y examinó las cadenas que venían aferradas al castaño. -Así que cazadores... -habló para sí mismo, suspirando con cansancio, dejando que el animal picoteara las cadenas para poder romperlas.

El pico de aquella ave era más fuerte que cualquiera. Era especial, y era el único compañero de Akaashi.

-Konoha sabrá qué hacer -se encogió de hombros, mientras el ave posaba sus patas sobre el suelo y, rápidamente, su tamaño engrandecía de nuevo, a tal grado que podía llevar a ambos con poca dificultad.

Keiji nunca antes había visto a un Híbrido, no sabía si era igual de controlar que las bestias mágicas y ciertamente le tentaba probar. Aunque su sentido común sólo le decía que ayudara a aquel chico. Tal vez de ese modo tendría una recompensa más tarde.

(...)

Hacía unos días que la sección del convento estaba hecho un caos. Hasta donde se sabía, había recién llegados inesperados. Entre ellos una bebé. Y para ser exactas, a ella se debía el revuelo entre las hermanas. Comúnmente, a la institución solo llegaban niños grandes de los que nadie quiere hacerse responsable.

Hitoka había vivido en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria. Y sabía que esa niña pasaría por lo mismo que ella. Al menos, de esta manera podría ser la ayuda que ella nunca tuvo, alguien que la comprendiera.

Por el momento, ayudaría en lo que fuera, quería ser de utilidad para las hermanas que habían cuidado de ella. Sí, aún era una niña, pero podía hacer muchas cosas.

Ese día, hacían faltan las cosas básicas para cuidar de la pequeña, pues todo lo habían conseguido de improviso.

Al día siguiente fue al mercado de la ciudad, se supone que debía ir con otras dos chicas, pero estas se negaron, por lo que fue por sí misma. No sé retrasaría por los demás.

Entre el gentío, la pequeña rubia cargaba una cesta de paja, intentando escabullirse entre el atestado centro. El bullicio no le dejaba encontrar lo que buscaba, y todo se derrumbó cuando alguien pasó empujándole, haciendo que la poca fruta que llevaba cayera entre los pies de los ciudadanos.

Sus rodillas se habían raspado, y una de sus sandalias se había zafado. Tenía ganas de llorar, era una simple tarea para ayudar a quienes la cuidaron pero no pudo hacerlo bien.

Tal vez por eso sus padres no la quisieron y la abandonaron en las puertas de la iglesia ese día, hace ya varios años atrás.

-¿Estás bien? -una voz la sacó de aquel lastimero momento.

Alzó su mirar y lo primero que vio fueron unos preciosos ojos azules. Tan oscuros y profundos que Yachi creyó ver la noche a pesar de la deslumbrante luz del día.

"Es hermosa" -pensó medio cohibida, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver una mano extendida frente a ella. Levantó la mirada y notó que era una muchacha de cabellos azabache -se salían de aquella capa le cubría- piel blanca y un lindo lunar por abajo de sus carnosos labios de grana.

-Sí... -alcanzó a murmurar medio hipnotizada por la belleza de la chica. Extendió su mano hasta la de la otra, se veía ciertamente mayor. Era una joven como nunca antes había visto, tal vez venía de una tierra lejana, porque esa belleza no era común. Al rozar su mano con el de la otra, pudo sentir su tacto suave. Era como una princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas.

-¿Te lastimaste? -Preguntó al notar las raspaduras en sus rodillas. Hitoka negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada. -Si alguien pudiera describir su apariencia en ese momento, dirían que parecía un pequeño ciervo asustado. Dio un pequeño salto al mirar de reojo que la chica se estaba hincando a su lado.

-Estás sangrando. -observó las manchas rojas deslizarse por las delicadas piernas de la menor.

Sangre... Debía ser más cuidadosa.

La enigmática muchacha de cabellos negros se reincorporó, sonriéndole con gentileza.

-Ten más cuidado. -musitó para después acariciar los mechones rubios de la niña. Y de un momento a otro, desapareció.

Yachi la buscó con ansia entre la gente, pero no pudo localizarla por ningún lado. Volvió su vista al frente, sorprendiéndose al ver su cesta con las frutas intactas y sus sandalias arregladas.

La magia estaba prohibida desde que el antiguo rey había muerto, pero Hitoka no le buscaba otra explicación. En ese momento no tenía idea de con quién se había cruzado, tampoco sé detendría a pensarlo, ya iba tarde para llevar las cosas necesarias a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Más tarde, a las afueras del reino, lejos del bullicio del pueblo, aquella azabache se encontraba reposando sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, bajo las sombras que la frondosa arboleda le brindaba, no era necesario cubrirse por completo con aquella capa.

Había ido a las tierras del Sol a investigar. Los ciudadanos no querían a su nuevo rey y eso era algo que podían usar a su favor.

-Shimizu-sama, ¿ha averiguado sobre conflictos internos? -La voz estoica y sería del guerrero captó su atención, mas la muchacha sólo deslizó con elegancia su mirar hasta este.

-Has tardado en llegar, Wakatoshi -Mencionó, acomodando uno de sus lacios mechones atrás de su oreja.

-Tuve que esperar a que los guardias de la frontera hicieran cambio de turno -comentó, haciendo una reverencia como era debido.

-Levanta la cabeza, Ushijima, no hay tiempo para formalidades. -suspiró la joven, levantándose correctamente. -Necesito tu ayuda para entrar al palacio.

-¿Entrar al palacio? -cuestionó el guerrero. -El Rey ha dicho que no hagamos nada precipitado.

-Él puede ser el actual rey, pero yo soy la gobernante predilecta del reino de la Luna. -le recordó, llevando su mirada gélida hasta el más alto. -Espero no olviden que soy yo quien lleva la sangre de los anteriores gobernantes corriendo por sus venas.

Wakatoshi tragó saliva y asintió ante las órdenes de esta. Más tarde, se atendría a las consecuencias de desobedecer al Rey demonio, no obstante, su lealtad era al reino de la Luna.

-En unas días nos infiltraremos en el castillo y robaré el _fatum nos iungebit._

-¿Es importante? -ladeó la cabeza, con cierta duda. Nunca antes había escuchado de ello.

-Sí -se limitó a contestar, sin explicaciones. -Tú mientras traerás al hijo del rey.

-¿Disculpe?

-Los ciudadanos odian al rey, si raptan al príncipe, la fe de que _"con el sucesor las cosas serán mejores"_ , desaparecerá. -musitó, mientras se quitaba aquellos guantes negros de piel. -El rey no se cruzará de brazos con el secuestro de su único heredero. Él irá al frente de batalla, la ira le consumirá y usaremos eso contra él.

Shimizu Kiyoko. Descendiente directa de la familia real, una de las estrategas con la mente y corazón más frío que Ushijima pudo conocer jamás. No era conocida por los enemigos y podía infiltrarse fácilmente donde quisiera. Comúnmente, ni siquiera los mismos ciudadanos de las tierras de la Luna sabían de ella.

\- Será matar dos cuervos de un tiro.

-¿Y qué haremos con el príncipe?

-Kuroo tendrá planes para él más tarde. -comentó restándole importancia. -Mientras, conseguiré los mapas del castillo. Debe haber una entrada.

-¿Eso le llevará tiempo?

-El atraco será en tres noches. -sentenció. -Asegúrate de estar listo para ello.

-Sí, majestad. -se inclinó, mientras la azabache giraba su cuerpo con gracia y elegancia, poniéndose nuevamente su capucha y guantes.

-Este será el primer movimiento que nos guiará a la victoria.

(...)

-Hitoka-chan, ¿dónde te habías metido? -cuestionó la castaña en un tono de auténtica preocupación. -No debes salir a la ciudad sola, alguien puedo hacerte daño.

-Estoy bien, Michimiya-san. He traído lo que me pidieron. -comentó, alzando aquella cesta llena de víveres, con una sonrisa triunfante.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros. Al notar que las otras dos niñas habían dejado ir a la rubia completamente sola al pueblo, el corazón casi se le salía del pecho ante la preocupación. No obstante, ¿quién podría enojarse ante tan dulce e inocente gesto?

-Yachi, eso fue muy irresponsable, ve a dejar las cosas a la cocina, y después dirígete a tu habitación. Estarás ahí está la hora del almuerzo -reprendió Sugawara.

-¡S-sí! -asintió con rapidez cual soldado. Caminando rápidamente hasta donde le habían dicho.

Yui miró al cenizo, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

-Aún me sorprendes, a mí me da miedo hacerlas llorar o sentirse mal. Tú eres firme. -comentó con el ánimo caído.

-Si no soy firme, no sabrán que lo que hacen está mal. -Se cruzó de brazos, convencido en sus palabras-. Además, estos niños no son tan débiles como aparentan. -Suspiró, aligerando su expresión- Han pasado por mucho.

-Ciertamente. -concordó.

Mientras tanto, Hitoka caminaba lentamente, tenía que atravesar los pasillos y el jardín principal para llegar al edificio 3, donde estaba el convento.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

Comúnmente sólo había un chico bajo aquel sauce. Ahora eran dos.

El nuevo se trataba de un pelirrojo, parecía hablarle a la nada, pues el rubio de raíces castañas no parecía si quiera escucharle, sólo leía, como de costumbre.

Fue en ese momento en que sus miradas cruzaron y antes de que la niña pudiera hacer algo, el otro ya se encontraba en frente.

-Hola, ¿qué llevas ahí? -preguntó sin darle vueltas.

Yachi bajó su mirar a la cesta.

-S-Son víveres, y otras cosas. Son para la bebé. -comentó con la cabeza baja.

-¿Para Natsu? -inquirió casi en una exclamación, más que en una pregunta. -¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu? ¿Así se llama la nueva?

-Sí, es mi hermana. -sonrió ampliamente. -Oh -soltó al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado-, mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou, ¿y el tuyo?

-Y-Yachi Hitoka -sonrió de vuelta. No se le daba bien hablar con otros, mucho menos con varones, pero aquel chico era deslumbrante y fácil de llevarse bien con él.

A lo lejos, el rubio observaba a los dos menores hablando. Después de que Sugawara le explicara su _"condición"_ , el niño se disculpó. Aunque en vez de alejarse, se acercó más. No paraba de hablar, pero ahora ya no esperaba respuestas de su parte.

No entendía qué quería exactamente, sólo se había dedicado a hablar de cosas totalmente triviales y sin sentido alguno.

Tal vez sólo quería a alguien que le escuchara. Había perdido su hogar, era comprensible, o eso es lo que Kozume pensaba.

Cerró el libro que llevaba entre sus manos y elevó su mirarada hasta los pequeños capullos blancos que se encontraban cerca de donde estaba. Hace unos días se había escapado de aquella institución durante unos instantes, tenía ganas de ir hasta el río a las afueras para refrescar su mente un poco.

Kenma no creía en el destino o la casualidad, pero en ese lugar, había sido donde cierto moribundo pelirrojo dio un último paso para desfallecer sobre el pasto, completamente deshidratado, cansado y hambriento.

Y por sobre todo, con una niña en brazos.

No sabía exactamente porqué hizo lo que hizo, tampoco es que se arrepintiera, pero la extraña sensación seguía ahí.

Pasó sus dedos por los blancos capullos y estos rápidamente se abrieron, dejando ver aquellos pequeños pistilos amarillos en el centro junto a sus suaves pétalos extendidos por completo.

Fue entonces cuando levantó nuevamente la vista. Y se encontró con dos pares de ojos curiosos.

-Kenma, ¿puedes hacer magia? -musitó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

Y el _silencio_ reinó de nuevo.


	3. II Fatum nos iungebit

Capítulo 1  
II. fatum nos iungebit.

—La magia está prohibida —puntualizó la niña rubia.

Los otros dos habían sido arrastrados por ella hasta la biblioteca, advirtiéndoles que el lugar en donde estaban no era seguro. La biblioteca del templo era una habitación extensa, era prácticamente la más antigua de todo el reino (o eso le había dicho Michimiya), pero hoy en día eran pocos los que consultaban en ella.

—¿Eh? —Shouyou frunció los labios, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con confusión— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que el rey murió y su hijo heredó el reino —. Respondió la niña.

Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, detrás de un escritorio de madera. Kozume estaba en medio, con una expresión cansada en su rostro, escuchando a los otros dos hablar (y no es como si él pudiera aportar algo a la conversación). Jugaba con sus dedos, dejando su mirada fija en sus propias manos.

—¿Por qué está prohibida? ¡Si es genial! ¿No lo viste? ¡Kenma tiene una magia genial! —Exclamó demasiado alto, haciendo que la niña termine haciendo señas desesperadas para que se calle, casi con todos los cabellos de punta.

El niño callado suspiró. Posó sus ojos ámbar en el pelirrojo y este cerró la boca de inmediato.

—Hinata, debemos ser cautelosos. Pese a estar aquí, todo habitante del reino tiene la orden de avisar sobre cualquier avistamiento o sospecha del uso de la magia —mencionó un tanto preocupada—. Cuando el rey descubre algo así, es una verdadera cacería... —hizo una pausa, recordando relatos terribles de hace algunos años — No basta con sólo encerrar al mago acusado, sino a todos los que puedan estar relacionados a él, por algo como esto podrían cerrar el templo.

— ¿Y qué les hacen? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, la muchacha desvió su triste mirada hacia Kenma. El niño no daba señal alguno de intentar decir algo. Shouyou intercaló su vista entre ambos—. ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

—Cualquier práctica relacionada con la magia es castigada con pena de muerte.

Fue el turno de los 3 niños de sobresaltarse. Pudo ver al joven de cabellos cenizos acostado sobre sus brazos encima del escritorio. Era el mismo que había sido tan amable con él, el que le había permitido ver a su hermanita y sentirse un poco más cómodo en aquel lugar. No sabía desde hace cuánto estaba ahí, sólo sabía que Hitoka parecía más pálida que nunca, como si el alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo por unos segundos.

—Sugawara-san —Shouyou se levantó de un sólo movimiento, seguido de Kenma, tan calmado como siempre, y la muchacha rubia, la cual temblaba cual hoja de otoño, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Al parecer han descubierto el pequeño secreto de Kenma —suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada al aludido, y éste sólo agacha su cabeza como un niño regañado—. Intenten ser más cuidadosos, cualquiera pudo haberlos descubierto.

—Espera, ¿Suga-san está al tanto de todo esto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo y Koushi asintió—, pero, ¿eso no quiere decir que está infringiendo una de las leyes del reino? ¿No es peligroso?

—Algún día lo entenderás mejor, Hinata —le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos—, mientras tanto, espero que sepan que esto ahora es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos niños asintieron con seguridad, a excepción de Kenma. Era muy probable que él ya hubiera hecho esa promesa desde hace un buen tiempo. Sugawara no le dijo más, pero Kozume sabía que había metido la pata esa vez.

La niña se había ido de vuelta al ala donde se encontraba la sección para las mujeres. Koushi escoltó a los otros dos a su habitación: era pequeña y tenía dos camas. Una de Kenma y la que recién se ocupaba era la de Hinata.

Kenma había tenido un cuarto para él solo desde hace mucho, Sugawara lo había decidido de esa manera ya que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más se diera cuenta de su pequeño secreto, aunque eso daba igual ahora.

—Quédense aquí el resto del día, ¿sí? —dijo ya en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Hinata se encontraba acomodando sus pocas cosas en la cama que ahora le correspondía—. Hoy hay supervisión.

—¿Supervisión? —cuestionó Shouyou.

Kenma comenzó a escribir en aquel libro de páginas en blanco que tenía en su regazo. Mostrando por fin unas pocas palabras: _«El congreso»_

—Son como un montón de ancianos los cuales están al mando de todo esto —explicó mejor el mayor—, se deben asegurar de que estemos laborando correctamente. Además, también deben de verificar que todo esté en orden, sin rastros de magia o alguna otra particularidad —mencionó lo último un tanto incómodo.

 _«Hay uno nuevo que ha venido las últimas dos veces como observador. Es joven, aunque comúnmente presta más atención más a Sugawara que al mismo templo»_ , comunicó Kozume a su nuevo compañero de habitación. El mayor de los tres resopló.

—Un niño no debe hacerse esas ideas raras —sentenció mientras cerraba la puerta. Hinata sólo ladeó la cabeza algo confundido.

—¿Ideas raras de qué? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, acercándose al rubio. Se había sentado a un lado en su cama y Kenma se apartó un poco con cautela ante la cercanía.

«Ya sabes», leyó Shouyou.

—¿Sabes? Sería más fácil si pudiera leer tus labios o el lenguaje a señas, en vez de esperar a que escribas algo —comentó sin malicia.

 _«Yo sé lenguaje a señas»_ , mencionó el mayor.

—¿Enserio? —se emocionó con cierto brillo en su mirada— ¡Kenma, enséñame!

Kenma aprendería algo importante después de todo eso: que era un pésimo maestro y Hinata un estudiante muy particular.

Además, esa noche habría luna llena.

(...)

El toque insistente de la puerta hizo que el rubio despertara. Pudo notar que los rayos del sol todavía no se atrevían a asomarse por su ventana, ¿quién molestaba a esa hora? Más les valía que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Caminó desganado hasta la entrada de su cabaña, antes de preguntar quién era. El sonido de un aleteo le dio las respuestas.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó al abrir la vieja puerta de madera. Mentiría si dijera que se esperaba aquella imagen.

Aquel niño se encontraba junto con el cuerpo (porque no sabría decir si aún estaba vivo), de otra persona. La sangre que manchaba sus prendas debía ser del otro cuerpo. De lo último que Konoha se percató fueron las marcas tan particulares que este mostraba.

—Entra, rápido. —ordenó, mientras ayudaba a cargar al otro y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Las heridas del híbrido parecían ser recientes, provocadas por algún objeto punzante que se había enterrado en su piel. El rubio notó algunas marcas al rededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto; sólo esperaba que Akaashi no estuviera metiéndose en problemas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente? —cuestionó, mientras hacía espacio en la mesa principal y recostaba al híbrido.

Konoha estaba ya acostumbrado a las emergencias en su hogar. Era bien conocido por los viajeros y errantes como un buen doctor, haciendo operaciones improvisadas y logrando salvar las vidas de los afectados por las guerras. No obstante, fue exiliado del reino de la Luna por ayudar a guerreros indiscriminadamente. Tuvo suerte de tener influencias dentro del reino, sino, su cabeza hubiera rodado en la plaza pública, o incluso peor, hubiera sido prisionero del Rey Demonio.

—Lo herí por accidente mientras cazaba, sus orejas me hicieron errar. —comentó Akaashi, mientras le pasaba vendas al mayor y atendía las heridas del desconocido; ya era tan normal ayudar al médico que lo hacía cómo reflejo.

No estaba de más decir que Konoha no le creyó ni una sola de sus palabras, sabía que Keiji, a pesar de su corta edad, era listo y habilidoso. No era posible haber confundido a un híbrido con un animal o criatura mágica.

Al tratar las heridas del castaño, pudieron escuchar alaridos de dolor y lamentos, su voz no podía ni escucharse más alto de lo necesario, estaba tan rota como su estado.

—Kuroo... —murmuró en uno de aquellos gemidos trágicos. Las manos del médico se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre. Alzó su rasgada mirada hasta el azabache con seriedad.

—Me dirás exactamente cómo y dónde lo encontraste. Sin mentiras, Akaashi —ordenó Konoha y el chico tragó saliva audiblemente. Se había metido en problemas otra vez.

—Fat... Gebit... —el híbrido seguía murmurando incoherencias.

Akaashi se detuvo un segundo a mirar de reojo por la ventana. Comúnmente no se compadecía y ayudaba a desconocidos, no obstante, aquel híbrido llamó su atención de una forma poco convencional. Si tenía cadenas, significaba que había escapado y era un prisionero del Rey. ¿Que había hecho para merecer un castigo?

Un híbrido era poco común, por no decir parte de un cuento de hadas. Si era fugitivo y los altos mandos se enteraban de que lo ayudó, estaría metiendo a Konoha en un aprieto que podría costarles la vida. Pero Keiji nunca busca explicaciones a sus propias acciones una vez realizadas.

(...)

—Tadashi, ¿has estado cerca del muelle de nuevo? Te he dicho que no debes salir a las orillas sin autorización —le regaño el mayor de cabellos oliva, más en un tono de preocupación que de enojo.

El menor sonrió con nerviosismo, encogiendose de hombros mientras entraba a la cabaña.

—De noche la luna se ve más hermosa desde el muelle —se justificó con cierto rubor en sus pecosas mejillas, sentándose al lado de su progenitor, frente a la desgastada mesa de madera mientras agarraba unas redes que estaban por ahí. Se puso a desenredarlas para ayudar a su padre y Tadashi se detuvo un segundo a preguntarle algo: —Papá, ¿por qué ya no hay peces? —era una pregunta llena de genuina curiosidad, sin malicia alguna.

El mayor suspiró ante aquello; hace algunas semanas nada había caído en sus redes, ni siquiera uno pequeño. Parecía ser una maldición y si seguía de esa forma, ni siquiera podría sustentar alimentos una semana más. Había estado agotando las pocas reservas que le quedaban, pero al mismo tiempo que la comida escaseaba, los precios del arroz y alimentos básicos aumentaban cada vez más.

Sabía que los impuestos cada vez eran más altos y ridículos. Por ello no podían darse el lujo de conseguir un hospedaje en el pueblo. Pensaba en buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí, sin embargo, no podía dejar a su hijo solo en casa, aún era menor de edad, no podía trabajar y no quería que los recuerdos infantiles de Tadashi fueran tan amargos, ya era suficiente con no poder recordar a su propia madre. Mantener al párvulo por sí solo era una tarea realmente difícil, pero era algo que había hecho y seguiría haciendo varios años más.

No lo iba a dejar.

—Han de haber viajado, pero pronto volverán. —Comentó para calmar al menor— No te preocupes por eso, Tadashi.

El pecoso ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían de viaje, mas no comentó nada. La expresión de su padre no le daba un buen presentimiento, esa cara sólo la ponía cuando había problemas, cuando no sabía qué hacer u aún así fingía que todo iba bien. Era la misma que ponía cuando le pregunta sobre su madre.

—¡Yamaguchi-san! —se escuchó la voz de un conocido acercándose. Esa fue la primera alerta de ese día.

Tadashi sabía que venía a alarmarles sobre un levantamiento en el pueblo cercano. Ya lo había visto, en pequeños fragmentos que podía visualizar sólo en las noches de luna llena.

—Padre, no vayas —le pidió el niño, mientras jalaba su manga. El hombre le suspiró con cansancio y le dijo al otro que se adelantara.

—Tadashi, ¿por qué dices eso? Tenemos que apoyar a nuestros amigos, pueden perder su hogar —Le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro, pero el niño negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Te van a hacer daño, papá, no vayas —imploró de nuevo. El adulto se levantó.

—Quedate aquí, apaga las luces y no salgas si escuchas ruidos afuera, ¿entiendes?

—Pero...

—Sólo quédate aquí, Tadashi —le interrumpió en un tono más severo, el chico guardó silencio y miró cómo su progenitor se marchaba, tomando su arpón de pesca.

El pecoso bajó su mirada hasta las redes que hace un momento estaba desenredando, estiró un poco su cuello para apagar la vela y dejó que sólo la luz de la luna fuera su único rayo vigilante.

(...)

Iba a esperarlo despierto como acostumbraba a hacer, pero ese día, su padre no volvería en un buen tiempo.

—Iwa-chan, ¡la noche es joven aún! —se quejó el castaño al sentir el ademán del otro para levantarse de la cama. Hacía un tiempo que se encontraban acurrucados uno junto al otro. A Tooru le encantaban los mimos, y a Iwaizumi (aunque lo negara rotundamente) no le molestaba dárselos. Pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse toda la noche en la alcoba del príncipe, si el rey se enteraba le cortarían la cabeza.

Era una bella noche, donde la luna brillaba más que las demás.

—Tengo que irme, las rondas nocturnas de los guardias van a tener una pausa ahora, tengo que aprovechar a salir antes de ser visto —se explicó con cierta molestia, haciendo ademanes de quitarse a Oikawa de encima, no obstante, no aplicaba la fuerza suficiente para apartar a este. El más alto aún se aferraba a la cintura del guardián.

—¿Podrías siquiera tocarme un poco más? —refunfuñó el chico perteneciente a la realeza—. Iwa-chan, me estás matando. Pareciera como si no te interesara en lo más mínimo llegar a algo más —comentó mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos del otro y se dirigían hasta los labios ajenos, acariciándoselos con el tacto de sus yemas. El ceño del azabache se frunció en una mueca de incomodidad.

—Cállate, Mierdakawa —gruñó, apartando la mano del otro de su rostro —. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

El castaño sonrió al ver impregnada la piel del otro con vergüenza ante el tema.

—Y no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy de cristal —soltó con molestia—, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para abordar esos temas, ¿no crees?

—No esta noche, idiota —dijo el espadachín, apartando finalmente al príncipe, logrando escaparse de su empalagoso agarre. Escuchó un quejido por parte del perteneciente a la realeza.

—Iwa-chan, ¿hasta cuándo piensas que tendremos que seguir viéndonos a escondidas? Me gustaría poder ir a tus entrenamientos para ver tus avances, ¿sabes? —Tooru se volteó para darle la espalda al chico que se acomodaba la ropa.

Hajime desvió su mirada por los castaños cabellos del heredero al trono; él también estaba consciente de que habían estado evitando el tema.

—Algún día —llevó su mirada hacia la ventana que llevaba al balcón. Un sabor amargo en sus labios se manifestó; esa noche se sentía algo extraña, no sabía por qué, pero si pudiera, preferiría quedarse junto al otro hasta el amanecer, aunque no podía darse ese lujo.

—¿Hablas de cuando herede el reino? —inquirió Oikawa, más directo. Hajime asintió con desgana—, para eso aún queda mucho, ¿verdad? No creo poder esperar tanto.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo —el espadachín golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del castaño, haciendo que éste se quejara y se volteara para encararlo. No obstante, antes de que más quejas salieran de sus labios, el menor de los Iwaizumi plantó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Tooru rodeó al más bajo por su nuca, la mano de Iwaizumi rozó las telas sedosas que cubrían la cama. Bajó un poco más para sentir el pecho ajeno contra el suyo. Sus latidos se sincronizaban, tratando de palpitar al mismo ritmo, y el espadachín mandó al carajo todo sus planes de escape.

Se entregaron al calor del momento sin remordimientos, sin importar que la luz de la luna se colara entre las cortinas del balcón, para penetrar la oscuridad en donde se ocultaba un lujurioso pecado.

(...)

El vapor formó finas hileras que se perdían en el gélido ambiente, la taza de té estaba caliente y la cabaña es de paredes tan ligeras que su protección del frío de la noche es casi nulo.

Akaashi se encontraba sentado frente a Konoha tras explicarle qué había pasado y cómo había encontrado a aquel herido híbrido. El castaño yacía descansando sobre la cama perteneciente al dueño de la cabaña. Habían logrado frenar el sangrado y curar sus heridas a tiempo, aunque era probable que quedaran algunas cicatrices.

—¿Entiendes qué pasará si alguien le informa al rey que ayudamos a un fugitivo? —Cuestionó el mayor.

El joven asintió y tomó un sorbo de té. Konoha suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de aquella silla de madera. Era casi imposible tratar estos temas con Akaashi, sobre todo porque era probable que él no viera el verdadero inconveniente.

Después de todo, había llegado un punto donde el médico había aprendido que Keiji no le tenía el más mínimo aprecio a su propia vida.

Hacía cosas arriesgadas todo el tiempo, nunca demostraba sentimiento de temor o angustia. Aún así, sus acciones siempre tenían un significado.

Casi podía recordar su primer encuentro, con aquel niño que había vivido junto a las bestias mágicas desde que tenía memoria. Konoha era quien le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre la situación del reino, e incluso a comunicarse adecuadamente (aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo aplicara).

—Cuando lo encontré y se desvaneció, supe que debía traerlo aquí. Lamento si esto te causa problemas más tarde, me aseguré de cubrir su aroma antes de irnos —le informó, tan formal como siempre. Konoha se encogió de hombros, no tenía casó decir más.

—Aunque es muy raro que haya un híbrido por estos lugares, no me imagino que pudo haber hecho para ser prisionero del rey.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso y, de pronto, una inhalación repentina les alertó. De un sólo movimiento el híbrido se había sentado en la cama. Konoha murmuró una maldición antes de levantarse para ir hasta donde estaba.

El castaño miraba a todos lados con completo terror, moverse le dolía, pero tenía que salir de ese lugar, no podía dejar que lo metieran de nuevo a aquella fría celda. Tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que detener al rey.

—¡fatum nos iungebit! —Exclamaba el híbrido, el médico intentaba agarrarlo de los hombros, pero recibe rozaduras de rasguños por parte de los actos desesperados del más bajo—. ¡No pueden tenerlo! ¡No deben de...!

Y fue entonces cuando Akaashi posó sus dedos a un lado de su cuello. El híbrido quedó totalmente inmóvil, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? Keiji le miraba sereno.

—Nadie está yendo tras de ti ahora, estás a salvo —le dijo el menor, mientras apartaba su tacto de este.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor con atención. No reconocía ese lugar, pero estaba seguro de estar ya muy lejos de los terrenos del castillo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "fatum nos iungebit"? —cuestionó Konoha. El híbrido se desliza hasta la esquina más lejana a aquellos extraños, pensando un poco sobre si hablar o no. Después de todo, ellos lo habían salvado sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Las orejas del híbrido bajaron mientras se calmaba.

—Es un libro —termina por decir, dejando más preguntas que respuestas—, uno muy antiguo y sagrado. Las leyendas cuentan que ahí se encuentran hechizos y maleficios que los mismos dioses habían escrito.

" _Hechizos_ ", repitió Akaashi en su mente, eso sin duda conllevaba al uso de una magia muy poderosa.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? —interrogó Akaashi, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los otros dos.

—Ese libro contiene magia oculta, invocaciones incluso. Con algo así, puedes ser capaz de levantar un ejército desde las entrañas de la tierra, un ejército inmortal —mencionó el castaño, haciendo que el médico tragara saliva—, y eso sólo es una de las cosas que se cuenta están en él.

Konoha al momento entendió la gravedad de aquella situación, que el rey demonio obtuviera tal poder... sería como tener prácticamente la guerra ganada.

—No entiendo —interrumpió Keiji —, si ya sabían de la existencia de algo como eso, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora? La guerra entre ambos reinos tiene varios años ya.

—Porque no fue hasta hace unos días que yo le revelé su ubicación —confesó el híbrido, bajando su dolida mirada hasta sus propios puños, los cuales aún se encontraban vendados. El menor guardó silencio, esperando a que este agregara algo a ello, y eso hizo—, está en el castillo del reino del sol.

Y en ese momento Akaashi fue más consiente del silencio que perduraba esa noche, las criaturas se habían ocultado en sus madrigueras y donde pudieran. Algo malo pasaría esa noche, una de las más fuertes batallas desde el inicio de la guerra entre ambos reinos estaba por comenzar y de alguna manera estaban en medio de ella.

(...)

No muy lejos de ahí, la tranquilidad de aquella noche sucumbió ante el caos y las llamas.

Tadashi podía observar la luz de las llamas por encima de las copas de los árboles desde su ventana. Sabía que un pueblo vecino había comenzado a atacar al que tenía más cercano, no entendía el porqué, aún había muchas cosas que le parecían inexplicables.

¿Por qué atacarse entre sí si pertenecían al mismo bando?

Cerró su ventana. Sólo podía pensar en que su padre estaba ahí, sabía que algo malo iba a pasarle, lo había visto hace poco, no entendía porque él nunca le creía, nunca tomaba enserio aquellas pesadillas que cada mes tenía con mayor intensidad.

Pero entonces escuchó varios pasos, gritos de hombres que parecían buscar a alguien. Tomó uno de los arpones que tenía su padre al lado de la puerta y se escondió bajo la mesa.

Tenía miedo. Sabía que estaba solo en esto.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, había apagado las luces de las velas como había dicho su padre, ¿por qué venían si aparentaba como si no hubiera nada? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta esa orilla en la playa? ¿Por qué no se iban? ¿Por qué se acercaban entre risas?

La puerta se abrió y aquellas personas entraron para sacar las cosas que habían en la casa de Yamaguchi. Por suerte no lo vieron, pero él podía verlos a ellos, podía ver lo que hacían.

Sólo buscaban cosas que pudieran valer algo, para su mala suerte en aquella cabaña habían pocas cosas de las cuales podrían sacarle provecho, pero uno de ellos comenzó a celebrar. Habían encontrado una caja donde unas joyas se encontraban.

Eran las joyas que antes pertenecían a su madre. Era lo único que aún conservaba de ella. No permitiría que se lo llevarán.

Salió de su escondite y clavó la punta del arpón en la pierna del hombre que sostenía aquel pequeño cofre de madera. Debido al dolor, soltó el cofre y Tadashi logró atraparlo. El sujeto se retorció de dolor, el niño aprovechó ese momento para correr lo más rápido que pudiera hasta la puerta. Uno de los intrusos jaló de su cabello pero se libró del agarré, dejando atrás unos pocos cabellos en la mano del desconocido.

Siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Atrás de él venían dos que eran más rápidos. No sabía a dónde se dirige, sólo abrazó aquel cobre contra su pecho, la arena bajo sus pies se deslizaba con cada paso y en algún momento siente la madera bajo sus pies. Había llegado al muelle y lo tenían rodeado.

Podía ver el brillo de la luna chocar contra el reflejo del arma que sostenía uno de ellos. Sólo se reían.

Tadashi se entregó a Xué, cerrando los ojos mientras saltaba del muelle. Cayó hasta chocar con el agua salada del mar. Aún tenía el cofre en sus manos y se estaba sumergiendo demasiado. El aire se le acababa rápidamente. No sabía nadar, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pudo ver lo hermosa que era la luna aun con las distorsiones de las olas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Aún cerrados, notó algo blanco, como una luz.

Por un segundo pudo sentir una mano gentil que le jalaba hacia arriba. Quiso creer que al abrir los ojos por fin podría ver por primera vez a su madre.

(...)

Iwaizumi se aseguró de que el príncipe se encontraba dormido. Se acomodó por segunda vez esa noche sus prendas.

No entendía cómo había cedido ante aquellos deseos carnales, pero no es como si pudiera arrepentirse de ello. Sólo podía estar seguro de que tras esto, no podía dar vuelta atrás a la situación. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su aventura con el príncipe, estaba más seguro de que le esperaría una muerte lenta y sumamente dolorosa.

Quizá cuando Tooru heredara el reino podrían estar juntos sin remordimiento alguno, de esa forma las cosas cambiarían, todo sería mejor. Habían hablado incluso de que cuando el momento llegara, él detendría aquella guerra sin sentido. Él no sólo recurriría a las armas para hacer a sus súbditos matarse, sino que hablaría por ellos. Llegaría a un acuerdo con el reino de la Luna para sellar un pacto de paz.

Tooru no sería tan necio como lo fue su abuelo o su padre.

Claro, eran tan jóvenes e ingenuos.

Hajime depositó un beso sobre el hombro del otro, sintiendo cómo se removía entre las sábanas. Simplemente le dice que vuelva a dormir, que le verá mañana. Oikawa sonrió tontamente aún semi dormido, pronunciando un « _te amo»_ , cayendo rendido ante el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Iwaizumi lo hubiera apreciado más de saber que ese sería el último que escucharía.

Cerró las puertas que llevan al balcón y bajó hasta el jardín adjunto a los pasillos. Tenía que ser cauteloso, los guardias aún deben estar de turno, si lo descubrían estaba perdido.

Pero algo anda mal. Mientras avanzaba no vio a ninguno de los guardias en su camino.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Esto no podía estar bien, en ese punto ya deberían haberlo visto, ¿dónde demonios estaban?

Escuchó un crujido. En ese momento no tenía su espada, maldición. Se acercó silencioso hasta una puerta entre abierta, el almacén estaba completamente a oscuras.

Abrió la puerta con una patada. Y lo que vio fue rojo. Su interior estaba lleno de un fuerte rojo que brillaba con la luz lunar.

Sintió náuseas al ver la garganta cortada de aquellos hombres, se suponía que eran los mejores de la guardia real y ahora estaban muertos. La sangre se encontraba fresca y eso sólo significaba que había intrusos en el castillo.

Sintió su corazón palpitar contra su pecho, y la repentina la tensión sobre sus hombros le alertó de lo evidente.

—Oikawa... —masculló entre dientes, sus puños se cerraron con fuerzas. Rápidamente le quitó su espada uno de los tres cadáveres que estaban tendidos ahí—. Murieron haciendo su deber —susurró como un último consuelo para aquellas almas, para después correr despavorido hasta adentro del castillo.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, no había tiempo que perder; alertó a algunos guardias que aún seguían ahí, advirtiéndoles de que había enemigos infiltrados. La mitad de ellos se dirigieron hasta la alcoba del rey para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, mientras que los otros iban detrás de Hajime hasta donde se encontraba el joven príncipe.

Con el corazón al mil por minuto pateó la puerta y sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

La cama estaba vacía, las puertas del balcón están abiertas. En ese momento supo que había fallado, que le había fallado a Tooru completamente. No había rastros de su presencia. Nada.

Apretó sus dientes con impotencia y lanzó su espada contra el piso. Fue demasiado lento. Se permitió soltar toda la frustración acumulada en su garganta con un grito desgarrador.

Las nubes habían cubierto el brillo de la luna, era una noche oscura para el reino del sol. Sigilosos como la misma noche, sus rivales habían destruido cualquier posible trato en el futuro.

No obstante, a Iwaizumi ya no le importaba nada de eso.

(...)

—Kenma —escuchó la voz del muchacho pelirrojo y el rubio se restregó los ojos y saboreó su boca pastoza. Aún era de noche y aquel niño se encontraba hincado al lado de su cama.

Kozume le echó una mirada confundida. Hinata jugó con sus dedos por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Es sólo que... —comenzó a decir—, comúnmente dormía en la cama de mi mamá y aún no estoy acostumbrado a dormir sin alguien a mi lado —explicó con pena, tragando saliva ante la mirada neutra del otro.

El silencio de la noche no era interrumpido por nada más que los pies de Shouyou tantear con sus puntas el suelo de madera. Kenma finalmente suspiró y se apartó un poco para brindarle espacio al otro niño. La mirada del pelirrojo se iluminó formando una espléndida sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Kenma! —exclamó mientras el aludido le hacía un gesto para que se callara. Era de noche y no debían despertar a nadie. Hinata asintió de inmediato para después subir a la cama del rubio. Era realmente cálido—. Buenas noches, Kenma —susurró por lo bajo esta vez.

El otro ya había cerrado sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. Hinata le miró por uno momentos, pese a que no lo pareciera, era muy posible que Kozume no lo odiara del todo y eso lo ponía feliz.

Aún tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a todos los enigmas que rodeaban al otro infante, pero aún no era hora de hacer tantas preguntas como quisiera. Quería aprender a comunicarse apropiadamente con él.

Quería hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera.

—¿Ya estás dormido? —murmuró mientras se escondía un poco entre las sábanas. No obtuvo respuesta, el rostro de Kozume seguía igual de apacible como hace un momento.

Shouyou se acurrucó un poco más cerca de él y cerró los ojos, dejando de existir en ese mundo por una noche más. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas podían mejorar a partir de ese momento.

Es una lastima que el destino tuviera otros planes para él, y que, de alguna manera, todo ya había comenzado a caer en un efecto dominó.


End file.
